


Let's talk

by Soft_ghost



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_ghost/pseuds/Soft_ghost
Summary: After a horrible break up Mason feels like he ows Will an explanation..and the truth.





	Let's talk

Let's talk. 

"I don't love you. I never did." Mason said, his voice cold and harsh. 

He glared down at Will with icy cyan eyes. He saw the blue haired boys shoulders slump and he looked away. 

"B-But you s-said-" Will was cut off by Mason holding up his hand. 

"I lied." Mason said bluntly. 

"S-So you u-used me?" Will asked. He could feel a lump form in his throat and hot, angry tears brimming his eyes. He quickly wiped them away as a cold breeze ruffled his hair and stung his eyes, making him shiver. 

Mason nodded. 

Will was silent for a second, clenching his eyes shut then opening them again glaring up the his now former boyfriend. 

"I-I loved you! I-I cared about y-you! B-But I guess t-that means nothing to you...S-So this m-means nothing as well?" With one swift movement Will took the silver ring of his finger and threw it to the ground with a great force. He stepped on the ring and ground it into the dirt with the toe of his shoe. 

Mason held a straight face. But a part of him wanted to scream. That same part of him wanted to pull Will into his chest and tell him he was sorry, and tell him he was lying. 

His hands stayed at his sides. And Will was gone. 

Will had stormed off in the direction of his house. Hot tears clouded his vision and rolled down his cheeks. He didn't bother wiping them away as he swung open the front door and stomped to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

He didn't hear his brother calling after him. 

Will flopped down on to his bed and buried his face in his pillow and let out a violent sob. He sobbed freely into his pillow, not bothering to take of his jacket or shoes. 

Soon a there was a knock at the door. 

"Will? What's going on?" Bill asked from the other side of the door. 

Will lifted his head from the pillow and turned his head in the direction of the door. 

"N-nothing! Go away!" He stuttered out, his voice cracking slightly as another wave of sobs hit him. 

"That sounds like the opposite of nothing!" 

"I s-said go a-away!" Will screamed at the door. 

Will didn't look away from the door till the sliver of light from the bottom of the door could fully be seen again, meaning Bill had left.

Will ended up crying himself to sleep. To his knowledge Mason was sleeping peacefully. But he couldn't be more wrong. 

Mason didn't sleep at all. He regretted the things he said to Will. The blue haired boys teary expression was burned into his memory. It was something he had never seen before on the blue haired boys face,a mixture of anger and betrayal 

Mason picked up the ring Will had thrown to the ground and wiped off the dirt before he left. It was a little scratched up, but nothing that couldn't be buffed out. 

Mason's heart felt like it had been ripped out and stomped on. Much like the silver ring. He fiddled with the ring for a while. He could remember quite fondly the day he gave it to Will. 

.....

It was a particularly cold fall night and Mason had called Will and told him to be waiting for him. Of course Will was reluctant but he figured it must be important if Mason was calling him this late. 

Soon Mason was pulling into the driveway, a small smile crept onto his face as he saw his boyfriend standing on the porch. He followed Will with his eyes as he got into the car. 

 

"W-What's so important t-that you had to come and get m-me at three in the m-morning?" Will asked.

"I got you something." Mason told him. 

"Y-you did?" Will asked. 

It wasn't like Mason hadn't bought Will stuff before. Smaller things, like food and flowers ect. But nothing was this important that he woke Will up at three in the morning. 

Mason nodded before pulling out of Will's driveway. 

"W-Where are w-we going?" Will asked looking out the window. 

"You'll see. Just relax." Mason said as he drove. 

The ride was silent, and at some point Will's hand ended up in Mason's. Will had dozed off with his head against the window. 

Mason watched the road ahead of him till he stopped the car and turned his attention the blue haired boy in his passengers seat. 

"Will, wake up we're here." Mason said as he shook his shoulder. 

Will groaned and opened his eyes, taking his hand from Mason to rub the sleep out of them. 

"W-We're are we?" Will asked groggily. 

"The woods." Mason answered simply. 

Will furrowed his eyebrows.   
"W-Why?" 

"Because I like it here. You can see the moon and the stars perfectly." Mason explained. 

Will turned his attention to face front again. Low and behold Mason was right. The full moon dimly illuminated the area. And the sky was splattered with stars. Mason had planned this out perfectly. Mostly because he liked looking up at the stars with Will. It happened more often when it was warmer, but that meant Mason could enjoy it even more then he already did. 

"O-Oh yeah i-it does. B-But that d-doesn't explain W-Why we here." Will pointed out.

"We came out here so I could give you this." Mason said before opening the center console, rummaging around before pulling something out and shutting it again with a loud snap. 

Will looked at him curiously, tilting his head to the side a bit. Now he was starting to really wonder what was going on. 

Mason reached up and turned on the overhead light. It illuminated the car in warm yellow light. 

Mason held out a small black box for Will to take. Will looked at the box for a second before his eyes flicked up to look at Mason. 

"Go ahead. Take it." Mason urged, a small smile made its way to his face. 

Will took the box and slowly flipped open the top revealing a thin silver ring. Will looked at Mason with wide eyes. 

“It's a tradition here to give whoever your dating your class ring. But I don't have one. So I got you a promise ring instead.” Mason told him. 

“I-I don't know w-what to s-say..” Will said softly in pure awe. 

“You don't have to say anything. Just accept it.” Mason told him before plucking the ring from the box and grabbing Will's hand, sliding the ring on his finger. 

Will looked up at him with wide smile, making Mason's heart melt. He couldn't resist leaning over the center console and pressing his lips to Will's. Will kissed him back letting his eyes fall closed. 

After a few minutes they broke apart. 

“I love you.” Will said 

“I love you too.” Mason replied. 

….. 

That was then. And now was now. And now Mason is alone. He had to urge to reach over to his phone and look for any contact from Will. But he stopped, the weight of everything collapsing on top of him all at once. His world was crumbling around him, his words coming back to haunt him. He wanted to make it stop, he wanted to shut everything off or at least turn the volume down. But it was on full blast, taunting him. 

He didn't want to face Will the next day. He didn't want to face him at all anymore. But this was the consequence for his actions. 

…. 

The next day Will didn't come out of his room. Meaning he didn't go to school. He woke up feeling worst then he did the night before. His eyes stung and there was dried snot on his pillow. He still had yesterday's clothes on. Will got out of bed and changed, while he was up he gathered anything that even remotely reminded him of Mason. Pictures, the stuffed animal he won him at the fair last summer, Mason's sweater that he loaned Will and never bothered to get it back,notes, and a few odds and ends that Will found. He put them all in a box and shoved it far into his closet, behind all the shoes, and books. Behind all the clothes that fell of the hangers, he didn't stop till box hit the wall. Will shut the door slowly like he was still trying to hold on to something that wasn't there. He then took a look around his room. 

A two year relationship wiped away in a matter of minutes, shoved in a box at the back of Will's closet. Will didn't realize how much of his life Mason occupied. His room felt empty now that all the memories were locked away. His chest felt hollow, like if you cut him open there would be nothing inside. 

He plopped down on his bed again, he rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. He knew that he couldn't stay in his room forever. But for now he could. The thought of seeing Mason again would have brought tears to Will's eyes. But he 

Will cried on and off throughout the day. Feeling even worse each time. He eventually fell asleep. Only to be woken up by loud pounding on his door. 

“William Cipher! I know you're in there! Why didn't you go to school?” Bill yelled from the other side of the door. 

Will thought he was at work, he usually wouldn't be home till at least five. It was only 1:30. 

“I-I just d-didn't go.” Will responded, but he didn't get up to open the door. 

“Why? Are you sick? Open this door right now! We need to talk!” Bill yelled. 

“N-No!” Will said, getting up and pushing his back against the door. 

“No what? No you're not sick or no you’re not going to open the door?” Bill asked, frustration evident in his voice. 

“B-both.” Will replied. 

“I will break down this door!” Bill warned. 

“J-just leave m-me alone! Go b-back to work!” Will yelled. 

“Don't tell me what to do! I am in charge,not you!” 

“L-leave me a-alone!” Will screamed

“It's that Gleeful kid isn't it? What did he do to you?” Bill asked. 

“N-nothing! I j-just took a d-day off.” Will lied. 

There was an audible sigh from the other side of the door. 

“You're going to school tomorrow! I better not get another call from your principal.” Bill said. 

Will was quiet as he slid down into a sitting position and sighed. He could hear footsteps walking away from the door. He wondered how long he could keep this from his brother. Probably not long since he's found out every secret Will has kept from him. Except for Mason. Somehow Will was able to keep his relationship a secret. All Bill saw was their friendship. But it was only a matter of time before Bill connected the dots and figured every out. 

…. 

Will did go to school the next day. And Bill made sure of it. Will was dragged out of bed by his feet by him. Saying it was a rude awakening would be an understatement. 

“Let's go! We're leaving in 20 minutes!” Bill told Will once he was out of bed and on the floor. 

“H-how did y-you get in here? I-I locked the door.” Will asked before sitting up. 

“I picked your lock. Now get dressed.” And with that Bill left. 

Will got up off the floor and turned on the light. He just threw on his favorite light blue hoodie and some jeans. He didn't bother brushing his hair and just washed his mouth out with mouthwash before meeting Bill by the front door. 

“You look awful.” Bill told him. 

“T-thanks.” Will replied. 

The drive to school was quiet, Will kept his ear buds in the whole time, staring out the window. He dreaded the day ahead of him. Not just because of Mason, Will already knew he would have a ton of make up work to do. That's why he tried not to miss school. But yesterday was an exception. 

The day felt like it was a million years long. Will fell asleep in calculus, didn't eat lunch and had to make up and English test. Not to mention history where Mason sat right beside Will. He considered skipping, but he couldn't miss out on this class again. The teacher was brutal with assignments and homework. Who knows what he missed. 

Will kept his head down the whole time. Only glancing up to jot down whatever the teacher wrote on the board. He tapped his fingers on his desk anxiously when he felt eyes on him. Usually Mason would grab Will's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze when no one was looking. Or set a hand on his knee. Will would always seem to calm down afterwards. 

But now Mason was the one making him anxious. He wanted to disappear. Lucky for him the period was almost over and next period he could hide out in the library till the end of the day. But for now Will took a deep breath and continued with his finger tapping. 

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang loudly above the students heads. Will quickly stuffed his belongings in his backpack and left the classroom. He weaved his way through the other students until he was pushing heavy wooden doors open and stepping into the library. The scent of old books filled his nose. Will greeted the librarian before heading to one of the tables in the back. Will slumped into his chair and let out a deep breath. After that he started on the pile of make up work that he missed. Temporarily getting his mind off of Mason as he scribbled down equations. Until he got stuck. He erased his work and tried again. And again and again. Will huffed and ran a hand through his hair. He ended up writing down a random answer and just gave up on his math. 

About an hour later Will was packing up his things and heading out the door. Today wasn't as bad as Will thought. Besides feeling unmotivated and history class he was fine. He was alive. He was going to be okay. He thought was would eventually get over Mason… 

…. 

The rest of the year went by in a blur for Will. Before he knew it, he was cleaning out his locker for the year. He didn't go to prom, instead he stayed in and watched cheesy teen romance movies in his room. He spent most of his time in his room now and days. He didn't have plans, he wasn't going on dates, and all his other friends had left town. In retrospect he should have made more then two friends. But he was fine with being alone. 

Till he got something in the mail two weeks Into summer. It became routine to get the mail when he woke up. At first it was the usual, bills,a magazine, and at the very bottom of the stack was a creme colored envelope with Will's name in loopy cursive on the front. Will new that handwriting all to well. It belonged to who else but Mason Gleeful. Will walked back inside and threw the rest of the mail onto the counter before heading back to his room and opening the closet. He dug out the box of old memories and threw the letter inside and went on with his day. 

He left the house around noon and walked into town to get more cereal. Something Bill should have done a week ago, but didn't. As Will walked through the aisles memories plagued his mind. 

He could see him and Mason standing in the freezer section trying to decide what to get. Mason's knuckles were bruised and his jaw was stiff as he held onto Will's hand as he suggested another ice cream flavor Will had never tried. 

He saw Mason standing in the canned food section getting Will chicken soup because he had stayed out in the rain and gotten sick. He remembered the lecture he got when Mason showed up at his door. 

Alongside the memories one question sat at the back of his mind waiting to be answered. 

Why? Why now of all times? Why does Mason think he can creep back into Will's life uninvited? 

But if Will was honest, Mason was invited. He missed him. He missed feeling Mason's warm hand in his own. His missed his arms around his waist pulling him closer. He missed Mason's eyes that seemed to sparkle in just the right light. He missed the small gentle smiles Mason thought Will wouldn't catch. But he did and it made his heart flutter. And most of all he missed Mason's company. 

The late nights they spent together. Mason convincing Will he had to sneak out so they could see the stars. Watching Mason pull up in his driveway for dates. Watching stupid movies that they both hated, making fun of them as they watched. Mason's insults were always better then Will's. Long walks in the woods behind the tent of telepathy. 

Will knew he could never get these moments back. To his knowledge Mason hated him. And he would just have to accept it. His heart would ache for a while longer then he originally thought, all because he couldn't let go. 

Will ended up leaving the store with the two boxes of cereal and tears brimming his eyes. He wiped them away in the parking lot. On his walk home he remembered the letter. Without thinking he started running. His feet working faster than his brain. He actually reached his house faster than he thought he would. He threw open the door and rushed to his room, not bothering to put the cereal away. 

He threw open the door and dug the letter out of the box. Will paused to catch his breath. Once he could breath again he sat down on the edge of his bed and carefully opened the envelope. Something told Will it was just a letter asking for his sweater back. But another was hopeful. 

The letter read: dear William.   
Let's talk. It's been a while. Meet me at the tent of telepathy by 8:30 on June 3oth. I'll be waiting.   
-Mason Gleeful. 

 

Will read over the letter a few more times, searching for something wasn't there. Scanning for something he missed. He got up and set the letter on his dresser. Will looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Was he actually going to go to whatever this was? 

No! If he was going to get over Mason he couldn't see him. Not even once! He left the letter on his dresser and went to the kitchen to finally put away the cereal. 

Will continue to ignore the letter. But it did stay in the back of his mind, every time it creeped on to his train of thought Will forced himself to think of something else. Anything else. Even bad memories were better than thinking of that stupid letter that sat on Will's dresser. 

…. 

The date came faster than Will had hoped. He got up that morning telling himself he wasn't going. Throughout the day he told himself he wasn't going. He tried occupying himself with mundane tasks such as, rearranging the cabinets. (that was mostly to drive Bill mad. He didn't like things being moved around.) He later cleaned up his room and did a load of laundry. Which needed to be done anyways. 

He hung all his clothes up that had fallen off the hangers. Which allowed the box to peak through. Will starred at the box for a minute before dragging it out of his closet to the middle of his carpet and sat in front of it. 

The box was half full, Mason's sweater was sitting on top neatly folded. Will really should have given it back. But it was soft and warm and still vaguely smelled like cinnamon and outside. He was beginning to give in. A part of his conscience was screaming at him to put the box back and move forward. But the other part was slowly giving in, and convincing Will to do what the letter said. Will wrapped the sweater around this shoulders and sighed. It was 6:30. Bill would be home in thirty minutes. And if Will wanted to get there by 8:30 he would have to start getting ready now, considering he was still in pajamas and hasn't showered today. 

He quickly got up, throwing the sweater onto his bed and heading for the bathroom. He took a steaming hot shower and tried to get his hair to be less of a curly mess, to no avail. He seemed to be picking out his clothes a lot more carefully, without realizing it. But as soon as he did he just grabbed something that looked decent. It was 7:10 when Will walked into the kitchen to see Bill going through today's mail. 

Without looking up Bill spoke. 

“You rearranged the cabinets. Again.” He stated. 

Will nodded.   
“I-I makes y-you mad. A-And I g-got bored.” 

Bill let out a dramatic sigh.   
“Why do you want to make me mad? What did I do now?” 

“N-nothing. It's j-just a hobby of m-mine.” Will told him. 

“You should get a better hobby then. When was the last time you actually did something? Like left the house?” Bill asked, finally looking up at Will. 

Will shrugged in response.   
“I-I mean I got cereal the other day.” 

Bill sighed.   
“Go somewhere. Do something. Go be a teenager! Let me have the house to myself for once will ya?” 

“I-I actually n-need a ride.” Will told him. 

“Where?” Bill asked. 

“T-Tent of telepathy.” Will said.

“Alright. Let's go.” Bill set the mail down and grabbed his keys and started for the door. Will followed after him. 

The car ride was silent as usual. Will not making any effort to, he was much too anxious to even breathe a word. He started tapping his fingers on the center console. 

“What's going on with you lately? All year you've been...off.” Bill asked when he noticed the finger tapping. 

“Huh? O-Oh nothing...J-Just school w-was stressful this y-year.” Will lied. 

Bill hummed. 

“W-What?” Will looked over at his brother, the sunset bathing him in golden light. 

“Nothing. I just think you’re hiding something. And I don't like it.” Bill said. 

“I-I'm not h-hiding anything!” Will lied again. 

“I know when you're hiding something. I've known you for seventeen years. I think I would know when my little brother is hiding something.” Bill pointed out. 

“W-Well you're w-wrong.” Will told him blatantly. 

“I'll figure it out eventually. I thought you would have realized it's best not to hide things from me.”, 

Will didn't say anything after that. He didn't expect Bill to bring up Mason. Even without knowing it. Speaking of. Will's mind wandered through the different scenarios that could play out when he met up with Mason. 

Will could show up and Mason not be there...or Mason could tell him he actually did love him. Or he could be humiliated. Those were just a few of the things that could happen. 

Soon the car stopped and Will got out. 

“Midnight. Or I'll hunt you down and you'll be grounded.” Bill said. 

“I-I know.” 

“Alright. See you later.” 

And with that Bill drove away. Leaving Will alone. He took a deep breath and started walking till he was at the tent's entetery. Will stepped through the entrance. 

All the lights were off and it was empty. Will stood there for a minute before turning away and started to stomp out. How could he be so stupid? He should have never come, and now he had four hours to kill. Tears started to well up in his eyes. 

Until he heard the loud flicker of stage lights. Will stopped at the opening and slowly turned around to see Mason standing center stage. Will blinked the tears out of his eyes and slowly approached the stage. 

“You came..” Mason said, a hint of surprise in his voice. 

“W-Well you c-can't write a l-letter like that a-and expect m-me not to be curious.” Will said. 

Mason chuckled and reached his hand out for Will to take. Will looked at the outstretched hand for a second before taking it. Mason pulled him up onto the stage. His hand was warm and soft, Will kinda felt bad when he let go. 

It was silent as the two of them stared at each other. Mason's hair was still it's slightly messy and he still dressed like he was going somewhere important. And he had soft dark circles under his cyan eyes. He must have not slept last night… 

Will was the one to speak first. 

“Y-You wanted to t-talk to m-me?” Will asked. 

Mason nodded. 

“I felt like I owed you an apology..and an explanation.” 

“Y-yeah. That w-would be nice..” Will said bitterly. 

Mason took a deep breath.   
“Will I'm sorry for the things I said...I should have never said them. I just let my reputation get in the way. But-” Mason was interrupted when he felt something hard collide with his nose and knocked him back a few steps. 

Will had punched him square in the nose. Not hard enough to break it, but a little bit of blood did trickle out. Will didn't even realize he had done it. He guessed all the pent up anger and frustration had to get out somehow. 

“Y-You used me! I-I loved you! I w-was so scared of l-losing you..and then I-I did! Do y-you know what t-that feels?” Will yelled, a few tears ran down his cheeks. 

Mason wiped the blood from his nose and approached Will again. 

“You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, our relationship was not one sided. I was just scared of what people would think. I let my fears get in the way. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't know how to deal with my emotions.” Mason said, he had reached down and grabbed Will's hands. Partly because he didn't need another punch to the face, but also because he missed them. 

“D-don't lie to me.” Will said, looking away from the taller boy. 

Will should have pulled his hands away. He should have left. He should have done a lot of things. But he stayed, he let Mason hold onto his hands. 

“I'm not lying to you. I'm done lying to you. That night last fall, I was lying then. I was lying when I said I didn't love you. I do love you. I need you. Please, give me another chance. Let me make this right.” 

Will looked back to Mason. His features had softened and his voice was so genuine. Will felt his heart flutter in his chest. Is this what he wanted? It took him a moment to figure that out. How could he not believe him? You can't fake the genuineness of Mason's expression. 

“I-I forgive you..” Will said, looking into Mason's eyes, searching for a sign that he had made the wrong choice. But he didn't find one. 

A soft smile made its way to Mason's face.   
“Really?” 

Will nodded.   
“Y-Yeah. I m-missed you.” He confessed. 

“I missed you too. You have no idea how long I wanted to do this..” 

And without warning Mason leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to Will's lips. Will let out a small noise of surprise, but kissed him back…

Things we're going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella sappy. But I'm proud because it's so long.


End file.
